Deatomizer Mk4
The Deatomizer Mk4 is an energy-based weapons developed by The Trust.The Conduit Manual It is a semi-automatic rifle that fires rapid blue bolts of high energy plasma that break apart an organic target's atomic structure, hence its name. It can be charged to fire 6 plasma bolts, if one of the bolts hits a target the others will seek out and hit the original hit point. This inflicts more damage. The spread of the charged shots follow the rotation of the Wii remote, this can be used depending on the enemy that is being fought.The Conduit Weapons Lab The Deatomizer returns in Conduit 2 featuring several modifications. The weapon does not have a scope, opting for a new fully automatic secondary firing mode where its screen turns red, appearing similar to that of the Deatomizer Mk9. The charged shot no longer spreads out, now appearing as a line with a fixed size when fired, along with traveling somewhat slower. Its magazine clip only carries 25 shots instead of 30 as it did in the first game. Appearance The Deatomizer Mk. 4 looks very similar to the real life Vector sub machine gun. The scope is attached to the weapon using the standard railings as on a real gun. As with the other Trust weapons, it looks very high-tech. Reloading When reloading, the character pulls out the empty magazine and places in a new one. He then pulls the lever to fully load the gun. Melee When using melee attacks with the Deatomizer Mk4, the character jerks the gun forward, hitting the foe with the buttstock. Strategy The Conduit * The Deatomizer has a powerful charged shot. Keep it charged at all times, and aim for the head when releasing charged shots for instant kills. * The scope makes the gun rather useful for sniping. * When in a firefight, do not charge up shots repeatedly. Release a charged shot, and finish off your foe with normal shots. * Do not fire a charged shot too close to an opponent or object. If you do, it will cause either severe damage to yourself or death. Conduit 2 In Conduit 2, the Deatomizer has gone through major changes, so some of the above tips may not apply. *The charge shot moves much more slowly than in The Conduit, meaning foes can easily dodge it at medium to long range. Twisting the Wii Remote will also change the angle at which the shot travels, allowing the player to fire past obstacles if angled correctly. *The gun no longer has a scope and is therefore far less useful for sniping. *The alt-fire for the Deatomizer is automatic uncharged shots, useful for close range encounters where a charge shot is pointless, inconvenient or hazardous to the player. The alt-fire is inaccurate at range and with constant use though, so crouching is sometimes a good idea. Conduit 2 Store Description Cost: 7,500 Credits Semi-automatic energy weapon that fires bolts of plasma. It may function in either semi or fully automatic modes. When set in semi-automatic mode, the Deatomizer may be charged to create an energy bola which can ensnare nearby enemies in an explosive blast. Category: Explosive. Alt. Fire Category: Energy, Explosive Conduit 2 Online Weapon Statistics Note: Weapon statistics apply differently offline. "The fan-favorite "bolo gun" from The Conduit makes a triumphant return in Conduit 2, now featuring a fully-automatic secondary fire mode!" *Clip Size - 25 Rounds *Damage - 11.0 *Charged Damage - 61 x2 (Splash)(5 ammo) *Headshot Multiplier - 100% (none) Beneficial Suit Upgrades * Capacitor (Primary) * Explosive Focus (Primary) * Energy Focus (Primary) * Improved Explosives (Secondary C) * Improved Energy Damage (Secondary C) Trivia *The Deatomizer's design is based on the real world, modern weapon named the "Vector" or "Kriss Super V", which is fully automatic as opposed to the Deatomizer's semi-auto fire mode. *Charging up a shot from the Deatomizer makes a similar sound to when Samus, from the Metroid series, charges up a shot from her arm cannon in the Metroid Prime games. *A charged-up shot is not as effective at long-range as single shots. *Not many people know that there are 6 bolts, thinking there are 3. The other 3 bolts are in front of the ones you can see, and you can see this by shooting at a doorway and seeing the bolts fly inside. This is no longer the case in Conduit 2 however, having the 6 bolts replaced with just 2. *The Deatomizer Mk4's fully-automatic firing mode in Conduit 2 turns the blue display lights red, causing it to resemble the Deatomizer Mk9 from the first game, which the new alt. fire was mistaken for when first revealed. *From the many returning weapons in Conduit 2, the Deatomizer is the only one to have lost its scope and have it replaced with an entirely new function. *This weapon's blueprint can be found on the first level of Conduit 2, Trust Platform. Gallery Checkmate.jpg 3444752559_fcc0e95232.jpg Conduit 2 deatomizer (1).jpg the-conduit-20090317040034353_640w.jpg|the deatomizer charged Screen shot 2011-02-19 at 7.34.53 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-19 at 7.34.03 PM.png Screen shot 2011-02-20 at 6.53.18 PM.png|A Deatmozer in conduit 2 References Category:The Trust weapons Category:The Conduit weapons Category:Conduit 2 weapons